Promises that weren't kept-Oneshot-
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Just a little angsty, sad oneshot. Tamaki is in a mental institute, living his life asleep when he's awake, and awake when he's asleep.


"_Even if I died, Tamaki, I'd stay by your side forever, I would protect you," And then, Tamaki's lips were suddenly pressed against Kyouya's, Tamaki smiled. He had wanted this for so long…_

Tears came to Tamaki's eyes from the memory, he knew Kyouya was still at his side now, but he wished dearly that he could see him, feel him, hold him… He dared not cry though, he didn't let the tears fall, because he knew that once they did, he would be crying himself to sleep.

But, he really couldn't help it when one streaked down his cheek unexpectedly. And then suddenly, he was sobbing, tears now freely falling, he didn't even try stopping them, it would hurt more if he did.

His throat was tight, he was barely breathing, yet he sobbed and sobbed until there were no tears left to give. But he still sobbed, he couldn't cry anymore, but he wailed and screamed and the nurse came running into the room. She strapped him down as he tried to hit her, he struggled with the restraints, yelling Kyouya's name over and over.

"_What I'm trying to say is… Kyouya…I…"_

Tamaki felt the straps beginning to break, after all the abuse they were given, the material was finally starting to tear. The nurse got scared and ran off to find a doctor to give Tamaki sedatives. He was still screaming, and the restraints were nearly halfway broken by the time the doctor arrived, needle in his hand.

Tamaki knew what to do though, he had just enough room in the restraints to wriggle his arms around so the doctor couldn't get at veins properly to sedate him. He knew how things worked, he should have just stopped struggling and gone to sleep, but the memories of Kyouya… Were too much..

"_You big moron. Haven't you realised it yet? I know your feelings, you don't need to tell me. Just as I don't need to tell you. You should know by now that I'm…"_

"KYOUYA!" Tamaki screamed over and over again, his brain was filled with thoughts of the man he loved, the man who used to be there. The man who left.

And suddenly, there were about 10 nurses and doctors in the room, each trying to hold down his arms and legs. But Tamaki was strong, even though it was far less than he used to be able to move, he still managed to get his arms and legs to push past the doctor's strength and move it the tiniest bit, so the doctor couldn't get at his arm properly.

The tears came back. He was wailing obnoxiously loud now, tears once again streaming down his face. How he must have looked at that moment. If Kyouya was there, and Tamaki hadn't looked so utterly heartbroken, then… Maybe… Kyouya would laugh. He would say something about the prince of perfection being the epitome of the word 'ridiculous'.

"_Tamaki, you moron… What on Earth are you wearing?"_

"_What? Don't you like it?"_

"_It's not that I don't like it, it's just ridiculous,"_

"_I bought it… Because I thought it might make things more… Interesting… For us,"_

"_You big goofball, I'm already 100% interested in you, just the way you are. You don't need some silly costume to make me feel that way," Kyouya smiled, he then grabbed Tamaki's waist, and said something very naughty into his ear that should never be repeated._

A few more doctors entered the room and helped hold Tamaki down, he gave up, knowing that there was no chance now. He let them sedate him, he let the darkness take over him, he let himself find Kyouya, in his memories. He found Kyouya in his memories, in his dreams, for what felt like the millionth time, he didn't feel happiness, just sadness, and desperation.

"_Tamki… I…"_

"_Tamaki, you moron, you've gone over the budget again!"_

"_Well, you may be an idiot, but I love you anyway…"_

"_Why must you be so impulsive? We are in a public restroom, can't you wait until we are home?"_

"_Tamaki… Will you marry me?"_

"_Kyouya… Of course I will!"_

"_Tamaki, I only have six months left to live… I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I just couldn't see you sad… I wanted you to marry me, and I wanted you to do it because you wanted to, not because you felt like you needed to, or you felt sorry for me."_

"_Kyouya, you don't have six months left to live, you have eternity, I will never let you die. I will never let you leave me, and I will never abandon you… No matter how scary you are in the morning…"_

Kyouya may have left Tamaki in the real world, but Tamaki could always visit him in his dreams, he knew it was the real one, because… He just knew that Kyouya would never leave him, he knew that it was Kyouya, because he just knew that it was. He knew the difference between the real thing and a dream.

And, that horrible mental institute that he was in, that awful place, was part of the nightmare he had to return to every time he slept.

Because in his dreams, he was awake, and when he was awake, he was dreaming.

And it made perfect sense to Tamaki, no matter what any silly doctor's said.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, 'cus I know I really, really enjoyed making this. I didn't even have the idea when I wrote it, somehow my best work comes out when I have a pairing but don't have an idea, which is kind of crazy, I know.**

**Anyways, this was more of a dramatic, angsty and emotionally disturbing (your feels! They are dying right now right?) story than most of the stuff I write, so I'm really proud of how much it developed. It became a work of art. :) **

**Tamaki was really depressed in this story, I really think this is how he would react, if he and Kyouya were married (by the way, I know its Kyoya, I just like writing Kyouya better) and Kyouya suddenly died. He would go insane, he would go into a depression, because no matter how much he had already been through, losing Kyouya would just be too much for his mind.**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed, and if you did, then remember R&R (read and review) and favourite, and follow and all that kind of stuff! Bye!**


End file.
